My Fairy Tale
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Yuuki fez escolhas. Escolhas entre Zero e Kaname.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: My Fairy Tale

Sinopse: Yuuki fez escolhas. Escolhas entre Zero e Kaname.

Ship: Zero/Yuuki – Kaname/Yuuki

Classificação: T

Gênero: Angst

**Tema:** _Amadurecimento_

**Itens:** _Fotografia, Desejos, Descobertas_

**N.A.:** _Eu sempre vi a Yuuki como alguém poderia muito bem amadurecer e ser alguém extremamente certa de suas escolhas. Finalmente consegui escrever algo sobre isso. Claro, totalmente U.A._

_Jeeh, vc é tudo pra mim, a beta fofa. Just, suas capas me fazem babar._

_Para quem gosta, espero que comente._

_Para quem não gosta pode apertar o X ou o botão VOLTAR._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu mesmo._

* * *

_**My Fairy Tale**_

_por Fla Cane_

Por muito tempo somente isso importou para Yuuki: Zero. Era tudo que Yuuki via a sua frente. Agora sentada em sua cama com lençóis brancos e desarrumados, sozinha, lembrava de cada detalhe, sentimento e sensação. Sua vida mudara em poucos dias e tudo que ela acreditava ser real, tornara-se ilusão. Mexeu-se na cama e puxou para perto uma caixa preta com pequenos entalhes prateados, seus olhos castanhos esquadrinharam os detalhes que mostravam o envelhecimento daquela caixa. A caixa tinha quase cinco anos e estava cheia de fotos, cartas e lembranças.

Respirou fundo antes de tirar a tampa e o conteúdo se mostrar. Sorriu minimamente e segurou a primeira foto entre suas mãos, era uma foto que confiscara de uma das garotas do Day Class de dois alunos do Night Class: Aidou e Kaname. Aidou sorria para alguém ao longe e Kaname estava olhando sério para a câmera. Yuuki se lembrava de como ficava ansiosa e sem reação quando Kaname estava por perto. Era uma atitude infantil, mas agora entendia perfeitamente porque se sentia daquele modo. Uma atração que há cinco anos atrás ela não tinha coragem de pronunciar, ou até assumir para si mesma.

Passou para a foto seguinte, ela e Kaname. Yuuki lembrava-se perfeitamente dessa foto, lembrava de suas reações ao corpo dele tão próximo ao seu, do braço possessivo dele em sua cintura, do modo como ele a olhava. Estavam de frente um para o outro e Kaname ignorava qualquer coisa que não fosse Yuuki. Riu de si mesma, era aquela atração que não entendia, mas que hoje fazia todo sentido. Remexeu-se no colchão, o lençol se desarrumando embaixo de si, as alças de sua camisola deslizando por seus ombros.

Seu quarto era iluminado pelo sol que entrava pelas duas janelas, uma típica manhã de domingo. Não tão típica porque acordara com uma sensação estranhas. Algo como uma saudade, um sentimento de falta. Falta do Day Class, do Night Class, da vida de ilusão em que vivia sem saber. Mas onde era feliz. Era feliz como é hoje também, mas na época sentia que com tudo que estava acontecendo eram feliz em ajudar Zero, ver Kaname. E hoje estar ali provara que não fora em vão tudo que fizera, por que descobrira a verdade e agora tinha o que queria.

Puxou a foto seguinte e sorriu, mas seus olhos continuaram tristes, porque era uma foto sua e de Zero, ele sério e ela atrás, sorrindo e alegre. Jogou-se na cama, sua cabeça batendo no travesseiro macio, seus olhos esquadrinhando o teto branco. O lado oposto ao seu na cama ainda estava quente, mesmo que estivesse sozinha a alguns longos minutos. Esticou as pernas livrando-se dos lençóis e deixando suas pernas a mostra. Já não era mais uma adolescente que sentia vergonha de si mesma, de falar as coisas. Mesmo naquela época lutava pelo que achava certo, e agora lutava pelo que amava. Agora era uma mulher, sua vida traçada desde que nascera tomara um rumo inesperado, pelo menos para ela.

Tivera desejos estranhos após ouvir o que Kaname fizera por Zero. Um desejo de abraçá-lo, de apertá-lo contra si e agradecer por ter salvado a vida do outro com seu sangue. Mas tivera medo, um medo bobo de tê-lo perto demais, porque achava que seria perigoso. Não por ele ser perigoso, mas porque ele era um vampiro e poderia rejeitá-la. E fez outra descoberta, era dele antes mesmo de sentir o desejo. Aquele desejo que fazia formigar a pele, que prendia os olhos ao rosto dele. Yuuki levantou a foto até seu rosto, fitando o rosto imóvel de Zero, pois aquela era a foto que a deixava feliz e a levava para um tempo onde ela era Yuuki, a filha adotiva do Diretor e que fora salva de um vampiro assassino por Kaname Kuran. Um tempo onde Zero era seu companheiro e passava por uma transformação dolorosa. E um tempo onde Kaname já demonstrava que a amava. Um tempo onde descobriu o primeiro desejo.

_"Bateu os joelhos no chão, seu corpo agarrado ao corpo a sua frente, tremia e chorava. Zero dissera que ia embora e ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. A dor esmagava seu peito e não seria capaz de deixá-lo ir sabendo o que acontecia em seu corpo e em sua mente. Ele havia parado de andar ao sentir o pequeno corpo de Yuuki abraçá-lo por trás e escorregar até o chão, chorando baixinho._

_-Não, Zero. Eu fico com a arma, guardo junto de mim. Mas não vá. – a voz era baixinha, mas era noite e estavam sozinhos naquele corredor. A mala que Zero carregava foi ao chão. – Você não pode ir, eu vou te ajudar de algum modo. Eu vou..._

_Zero virou-se e se ajoelhou também olhando nos olhos dela, vendo pequenas lágrimas riscarem aquele rosto claro. Ela chorava por si, sentia a dor que ele sentia. Mas não entendia, não era certo e corajoso, era errado e perigoso. Limpou as lágrimas dela e segurou seu rosto tentando a todo custo levar os lábios até a pele do pescoço dela. Ela segurava sua camisa com força, com medo de ele levantar e partir._

_-Estou bem, Yuuki. – mentiu, e ouviu em sua própria voz a dor de fazer isso. – Não tem como me ajudar._

_-Sim, tem sim. – levou as mãos trêmulas para seu casaco e o soltou, vendo Zero a olhar. – Eu já havia entendido, agora quero te ajudar._

_O abraçou e ofereceu seu pescoço para ele, mostrando as perfurações que ele havia feito uma noite antes. Ele hesitou, não queria ferir nunca mais Yuuki, mas tinha algo no sangue dela que chamava sua atenção. Suas presas afundaram na carne dela__,__ o sangue escorreu para sua boca e ela o abraçou com mais força, impedindo que ele se afastasse. E seu corpo pressionou o dele e a sua boca deixou uma baixa __lumuria__ escapar. Uma aprovação, a primeira de muitas."_

Deslizou a mão vazia por sua barriga, lembrava das sensações que sentira, aquele desejo doente de ter que sentir o corpo de Zero junto ao seu, que ele se alimentasse de seu sangue. Não sabia, mas aquilo que a fazia querer o corpo de Zero junto ao seu, era puro desejo, prazer. E saciara um ano depois esse desejo, deixara todo seu corpo ser dele, e ele se entregara totalmente a ela. Estremeceu com tal lembrança e virou de lado, sua camisola deslizando por sua pele sedosa e clara. Sentia o desejo outra vez subindo por sua espinha até seu pescoço, ardendo nas antigas marcas que ele fizera em si. Era um prazer tão bom e tão errado.

Tateou a cama e virou a caixa, fazendo todo seu conteúdo cair no colchão. Fotos, cartas e objetos se espalhando pelo lençol e uma única foto chamando sua atenção. Puxou-a do meio das outras com dedos delicados, estimava demais aquela foto. O fundo azul escuro contrastava com a pele dos dois personagens ali parados, nenhum deles sorria por que não era um dia feliz. Na verdade, para Yuuki sua reação aquela notícia fora infantil e inconseqüente, sabia que se fosse nos dias de hoje teria outra reação. Mas fora aquele dia, o dia decisivo em sua vida, o dia em que escolheria o seu destino.

_"-Não... – foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer ao ouvir Kaname lhe dizer que era seu irmão._

_-Tudo que fiz se resumia a isso. – disse Kaname sem realmente querer assustá-la mais. Entretanto a verdade deveria ser dita. – Você é minha vida._

_-Kaname-sama. – Yuuki disse como se não fosse aceitar o que ele havia lhe dito, era algo surreal. Não havia modo de ser sua irmã, pois Yuuki não era uma vampira._

_Kuran espalmou a mão no rosto dela e a observou, esperando qualquer reação dela. Sabia que a garota estava em choque, mas esperava muito tempo para contar a verdade e agora não voltaria atrás, Yuuki era sua desde a hora que nascera. __A__braçou__-a__, puxando-a para bem perto de si e ainda a olhava quando se inclinou e beijou seus lábios. Devagar, lento. Nada era como ter Yuuki finalmente a seu lado._

_Yuuki começou a chorar, mas sua boca continuou na boca de Kaname, e seus braços estavam colados ao lado de seu corpo. Ele era seu irmão, era um vampiro, era seu amante; e tudo parecia tão errado e estranho. Sua mente se focava no beijo dele, mas seu corpo parecia resistir de todo modo, porque pensava em Zero. Mas Kaname a colou ainda mais em seu corpo e desceu os lábios roçando-os por toda a linha do maxilar até chegar __ao__ ouvido dela._

_-Você é minha, Yuuki."_

Aquela descoberta fizera Yuuki sofrer, mas de um modo que ela só percebera anos depois. Por mais que fosse seu destino ficar ao lado de Kaname, naquela época seu corpo era de Zero. Lutou contra aquilo, rebelou-se, não quis mais ver Kaname. O que na verdade Yuuki percebeu tempos depois, é que seu medo de ser de Kaname se daria ao fato de que já havia sido de Zero. Mas ele aceitou, a desejava do mesmo modo, a amava da mesma maneira.

Empurrou tudo para o chão, não queria mais ver nada daquilo, não queria voltar a lembrar daquela criança que não sabia o que queria. Puxou os joelhos para cima e os abraçou, parecendo um feto, sabia que cometera muitos erros no passado, mas tentara concertar. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do exato dia em que decidira o que queria, o que realmente desejava, o que fazia sua alma acordar.

Sua mão deslizou até seu pescoço e encontrou as antigas perfurações de Zero, logo após seus dedos deslizaram até seu punho esquerdo e encontrou as antigas perfurações de Kaname. Eles foram sua vida por muito tempo e sua mente procurou até encontrar as palavras decisivas que dissera no momento em que sua vida deu uma reviravolta imensa.

"Eu faço minhas escolhas."

Seus olhos se abriram com força e a face de Kaname e Zero surgiram em sua mente. Aqueles olhos violetas e vermelho-sangue que a deixavam por muitas vezes sem reação. Escolheram entre eles e assim também o caminho de sua vida. Não se arrependera, nem olhara para trás, apenas fora mulher de aceitar o que a vida lhe reservava naquele caminho. Esticou seu corpo na cama e espreguiçou, o sol ficou mais forte e lhe incomodou, se levantou e fechou as pesadas e escuras cortinas nas duas janelas.

O quarto ficou parcialmente escuro e quente, e Yuuki voltou para a cama, deitando outra vez de barriga para cima e olhando o teto novamente. Sua camisola teimava em escorregar por seus ombros e riu disso, seu pai adotivo falava que era um charme. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e seus olhos se fecharam, sua mente espalhando por seu corpo o mesmo desejo que sentira da primeira vez que o abraçara. Era estranho, mas as imagens inundaram sua mente e o desejo tomou conta de seu corpo.

_"-Eu faço minhas escolhas._

_Essas palavras paralisaram Kaname e Zero, ambos esperavam a resposta dela, o que ela queria deles. Yuuki abaixou a cabeça e mexeu as mãos, nervosa. Era complicado decidir entre eles, amava a ambos, cada um a sua maneira. Lembrou-se de um livro que recolhera em uma de suas vistorias e que mais tarde se pegara lendo__. N__ão se lembrava bem dos nomes dos personagens, mas lembrava de Harry Potter, o garoto que tivera que escolher entre a própria vida e a salvação das pessoas que amava. Não entendera muito bem qual era a história dele, mas entendera que ele era um bruxo e que ele defendia sua gente de um bruxo do mal e que já havia matado muitas pessoas. Viu o dilema dele ao se sacrificar, escolher entre duas coisas que amava. Ele se sacrificou e escolheu um caminho que aparentemente o guiaria para a felicidade. E Yuuki se via na mesma situação, escolher entre dois caminhos, caminhos difíceis de se deixara para trás._

_-Ainda sou de Zero. – suas palavras foram baixas e Kaname apenas assentiu e a abraçou, como se entendesse a dor que ela estava sentindo ao decidir entre um deles. E sabia que não poderia forçá-la a escolhê-lo, seria errado._

_Kaname saiu e Zero continuou no mesmo lugar, fitando Yuuki que ainda estava de cabeça baixa, parecendo nervosa e ansiosa. Aproximou-se do corpo dela e a abraçou, sabendo que ela o havia escolhido porque o amava. Yuuki o abraçou de volta, recostando sua testa no peito dele e respirando fundo, estremecendo ao senti-lo lhe beijar o topo da cabeça. O desejo de tê-lo e de poder ficar com ele sem restrição alguma. Ele buscou seus lábios e a beijou brevemente, sorrindo logo após e segurando seu rosto com as mãos, olhando em seus olhos._

_E Yuuki soube naquele momento em que olhou nos olhos de Zero que havia feito a escolha certa. Que escolheram o caminho complicado e tortuoso, mas o qual valia a pena e o qual a faria feliz."_

Yuuki abriu os olhos ao sentir o colchão ondulando a seu lado e viu o rosto sério de Zero, olhando para os objetos no chão, sabia que ele reagiria daquela forma. Sentou ao lado dele e o fitou, esperando que ele olhasse. E quando o fez, ela sorriu, mostrando que não estava indecisa ou pensando em voltar atrás. O abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça no peito dele, respirando fundo e deixando que ele soubesse que era somente dele, que sua decisão era aquela.

-Está feliz, Yuuki?

-Sim. – respondeu sem se mover, apenas o abraçando mais forte. – Você?

-Sim.

Yuuki sorriu, não era fácil, não era simples e não era um mar de rosas, mas era o que ela queria, fora o que escolhera. E era feliz, pois Zero esforçava-se para vê-la sorrir e ela se esforçava para vê-lo sorrir. Eles lutavam e o que Yuuki descobriu é que a vida poderia ser um conto de fadas, mesmo que houvesse pedras, monstros e mortes no caminho. Ela vivia seu conto de fadas particular, onde era feliz de seu jeito, vivendo a vida que escolhera.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N.A.: **Fic absurda, mas eu amei escrever..._

_Comentem, please?_

_Kiss  
_


End file.
